


I've Always Loved Sapphires

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee!Chloe, Birthday, F/M, Post-Reveal Love Square, fox!alya - Freeform, it's MY birthday so I wrote a fic, it's so fluffy I could die, post-reveal, technically there are spoilers, this was a 25 minute write, turtle!nino, we're talking tooth decay levels of sweet over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: “Marinette, Ladybug, insert every other nickname I’ve had for you through the years—”“WhileDupain-in-the-assis creative, it wasn’t exactly endearing.”“Okay, minus that one."Or, it's Ladybug's birthday, and Chat Noir has a few surprises.





	I've Always Loved Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts), [livinglittlelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/gifts), [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts).



"I don't know about you...but to me, this seems a little excessive." Chat Noir had brought her to a party that was set up on a remote rooftop, and it was all _Ladybug_ themed.

“But Ladybug, it’s your _birthday_. Are you trying to say that you don’t deserve the best for your birthday? Because I will fight you if you do.”

She huffed, exasperated. “But you didn’t have to do…all of this…” She gestured to the picnic, complete with a cake and candles. Unsurprisingly, everything was spotted red and black.

“Of course I did. You’re my other best friend, Ladybug. Why wouldn’t I want to give you a _you_ -themed party? I even got balloons!”

“Alright, fine. I concede. Let’s sit down and have a party. Wait, Adrien, why are there so many plates?”

Chat grinned. “Well, the first part of the party is just the two of us, but I have some friends coming to join us later.”

She gave him a grin that matched his. “I like how you think, _Chaton_.”

“I thought you might.” He got her settled and got her a plate of snack food. “I’ll cut the cake when everybody else gets here.”

“Sounds like a plan. How long do we have to ourselves, anyway?”

He checked the time on his baton. “Just a few more minutes, but I thought we might like to go home to ourselves afterward.”

“Well, of course.”

“Actually, Marinette, they’re running behind because I had a question I wanted to ask you.”

She looked over at him, a corner of her mouth sliding up because of his sudden nervousness. “Ask away.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “Marinette, Ladybug, insert every other nickname I’ve had for you through the years—”

“While _Dupain-in-the-ass_ is creative, it wasn’t exactly endearing.”

“Okay, minus that one. Anyway, you fell into my life, and every day since has felt like an absolute miracle. You make me laugh, you make me cry, but most important is that I love you. I love how strong you are, but I love when you get vulnerable, too. I love your sense of humor, your seriousness. Marinette, I love absolutely everything about you.” He slid to a knee, fumbling a box out of a pocket she didn’t know existed. “I can’t imagine spending one day apart from how miraculous you are. Will you _Mari_ me?”

She threw her arms around his neck. “Yes! Wait a second.” She pulled back enough to look at him, eyes narrowed. “Did you just propose to me with a pun about my name?”

His lopsided grin was answer enough. “But you already said yes! No take-backsies!” He kissed her cheek. “Let’s put this ring on you.”

She practically vibrated with joy when he slid it on her finger. “Oh, Adrien, it’s perfect! Just like you.” She kissed his nose and admired the stone again. “I’ve always loved sapphires.”

“Birthstone of September, which you told me.”

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen B all appeared at that moment with small gifts. “Happy birthday!”

Ladybug hugged each of them and put the presents aside. “Presents later. First, cake!”

Rena snatched her hand when she saw the addition. “He _did_ propose!” She screamed, which made Ladybug scream, which also made Queen B scream.

The two men shared knowing glances, identical grins on their faces. They shrugged and screamed with the ladies, all dissolving into a fit of giggles when they also joined in the jumping.

When the candles were lit, they sang to Ladybug. She made a wish and blew the candles out, joy apparent on all their faces.

* * *

Later that night, when the party was cleaned up and presents were tucked away, Marinette and Adrien were snuggled up together. He kissed her shoulder and softly asked her, “So, what did you wish for?”

“You know I’m not supposed to tell you! Then it won’t come true!”

“Humor me.”

She hesitated. “I wished to feel that loved every year.”

“You will, Marinette. I promise.”

She grinned for the umpteenth time that night. “I love you, Adrien.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even close to my best work, but I also don't care because I love it. It's for **Leisey** (my fanfiction wifey) because I got to celebrate my Australian birthday all day with her (through the internet, as I am American) (she also gave me the opening line as a prompt). It's also for **livinglittlelie** because she completes our terrific trio of Hufflepuff love (although I came along last, so technically I'm the missing link!). And, last but not least, it's for **mayuralover** because she is such a sweetheart and always leaves nice notes on my fics and even sent me a message on ffn for my birthday when she saw the fics written for me.
> 
> So, happy birthday to me (and Marinette, even though we have no idea when her birthday is yet)!
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought down below!!!
> 
> xoxo -wwot


End file.
